


Wonder What They Do For A Living

by thousandmonkeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, SnK 20's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandmonkeys/pseuds/thousandmonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la-petite-revereuse's SnK 20's AU had something about a laundry in Chinatown. Naturally I must attempt this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder What They Do For A Living

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lapetrev's SnK 20's AU, which can be found: http://la-petite-revereuse.tumblr.com/tagged/snk 20's au

The rather plump lady peered over the counter as she watched the two customers approach her laundry, the loud-mouthed brunette loud in the hushed conversation endemic to this part of Chinatown.

She frowned at first, her glasses slipping down to perch on the tip of her nose before relaxing back into he wicker chair. It was only the young man with the bloodstained clothes after all; a nice enough young man, although rather sour-faced. Good thing he wasn’t her son otherwise there’s be a right hiding for him…

Her shop hushed as the two waked in, windchimes sounding in the breeze of the door opening. The young man’s companion said something to the shop at large, a wide smile on her face and Mrs. Lee smiled back.

It was always nice to see a new customer after all, and business was business; one couldn’t afford to be picky about their customers in this line of work, now can they?

Beside her, Yang Ming jumped up and down, trying to see as far over the counter as his little boy legs could carry him. She made a mental note to remind Mei Chen to bring the boy out more often; it wouldn’t do to have her son grow up as a _shua pa kau_ in America.

Strange, nobody had broken the silence in the shop yet. What was wrong? Her lips twisted in distaste as she saw the way her grandchildren were reacting, not a single one moving to serve the customer. Aiya, these kids, making their Ah Po work, no appreciation for age at all.

The dark-haired man appeared at the counter, face flushed as he muttered “唔該”, the pronounciation strongly off but still noticeable. Mei Yan stared at the man in wide-eyed suprise and Mrs. Lee felt a sense of satisfaction rise up. Humph, that would teach them the value of regular business.

She tsked in distaste as she took the offered clothes from the man, unfolding them behind the counter. Not for the first time, she wondered what the man did to get these kind of stains. And his lady friend’s too! There was a crusty brown stain on the side of it, flaking off the cloth to land on the floor.

Tallying up the charge, she showed it to the man, prompting the woman beside him to stare in fascination at the abacus. Mrs. Lee watched the two leave with appraising eyes, the brunette’s voice loudly talking as they receded form view.

She turned back to lift Yang Ming from the pen, bouncing him with an arm. Judging from the way they seemed so at ease with each other…maybe they were butchers on a factory line?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> The SnK 20's Verse is a huge thing that mainly focuses on the adults of the SnK world, but being the rather derpy writer that I am, I can only write the kids. Hence Jean and Marco and Shiganshina Trio.
> 
> As always, more fic can be found at serascribbles.tumblr.com


End file.
